


I Am Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went to visit his father’s grave, He just wanted to update him on his life, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I Am Here For You:

*Summary: Steve went to visit his father’s grave, He just wanted to update him on his life, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful autumn day, Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to visit his father’s grave, He wanted to update him on his life. His partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was there for emotional support.

 

When they reached the cemetery, Danny told him this, “I am here for you”, he said, as they shared a kiss, & the former seal went on his way. Steve was nervous to tell his father about his relationship with Danny. He hopes that his father would’ve approve of him.

 

When he got to the tombstone, He smiled, & said, “Hi, Dad, I miss you more every day, I just want to let you know that I am okay, Mary is perfect, We miss you too”. He updates him on what had been going on his life, & the lastest case involving Greer.

 

“Dad, I have something to tell you, I am in love with Danny, I never been this happy in my life, I love him, He loves me too”. The Loudmouth Detective came up to him, & puts a comforting hand on his bicep, They smiled at each other, & left to spend some time together.

 

As they were leaving, Steve asked, “Do you think my dad would be happy for us ?”, The Blond caught a glimpse, & saw the spirit of John McGarrett, & he had a smile on his face, The Shorter Man smiled, & said, as he kissed his cheek, “He would’ve definitely be happy for us”, & they left to have dinner.

 

The End.


End file.
